The invention relates to a device for tiltable mounting of a component, such as a display screen, on a wall, which device comprises a first part to be fixed to a wall, as well as a second part to which the component can be connected, which parts are pivotally interconnected via a first pivot, which device furthermore comprises a spring which is pivotally connected to the second part with a first end via a second pivot and which is pivotally connected, via a third pivot, to the first part with a second end remote from said first end, in which the distance between the first and the third pivot is adjustable.
Such a device, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,120, is suitable for tiltable mounting of a display screen, such as a flat panel screen, to a horizontally or vertically extending wall.
With the device according to the aforesaid US patent, the second part comprises an arm which is pivotally connected to the wall-mounted first part via the first pivot. A spring is present between said arm and said first part. The arm is provided with a connecting piece at an end remote from the first pivot, which connecting piece pivotally connects the arm to the flat panel display screen. The spring provides a counterforce or counterweight for the display screen, so that any desired position of the arm is retained whilst enabling easy adjustment of the position of the display screen. The spacing between the first pivot and the third pivot to which the spring is connected can be adjusted in dependence on the weight of the display screen to be connected to the arm. This makes it possible to realise a desired counterweight for any weight of the display screen.
When the spacing between the first and a third pivot is correctly adjusted, the display screen will remain in a desired position to which it has been tilted as a result of the force exerted by the spring.
When using a flat panel display screen for television or video applications, it is desirable to have a possiblity to move the flat panel display screen from the position in which the display screen can be viewed from a desired angle to a storage position, in which the display screen substantially abuts against the wall.
With the device according to the aforesaid US patent, the arm is relatively long, inter alia in order to provide the desired distance for the spring extending between the second and the third pivot. Since the arm is relatively long, the arm will not be hidden from view by the display screen when the display screen is placed against the wall. As a result, the appearance of the unit is marred by the presence of the arm in the position in which the display screen abuts against the wall.
The object of the invention is to provide a device which is relatively compact, thus avoiding the drawbacks of the known devices.
This objective is accomplished with the device according to the invention in that the second part comprises a mounting surface which extends substantially parallel to a supporting surface extending through the first and second pivots.
The display screen can be mounted on said mounting surface, after which the display screen extends substantially parallel to a supporting surface extending through the first and the second pivots. As a result, the device abuts relatively closely against the display screen, so that a relatively compact construction is obtained, whilst the spring and the adjustable spacing between the first and the third pivot nevertheless make it possible to realise any desired counterweight upon tilting of the display screen.
One embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that the spring is a gas spring.
Relatively great forces can be realised by means of a gas spring, as a result of which a relatively large counterweight can be provided in a simple manner.
Another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that a threaded element extends between the first and the third pivot, with the second end of the spring being connected to a threaded bush which rotatably surrounds the element.
The bush which rotatably surrounds the elements enables easy adjustment of the spacing between the first and a third pivot.
Yet another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that the bush is slidably supported in a slot.
As a result of the presence of the slot, the spacing between the second and the third pivot will change in a manner determined by the orientation of the slot when the spacing between the first and the third pivot changes.
Yet another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that a first end of the slot disposed near the first pivot is located further away from the second pivot than a second end of the slot remote from said first end.
Thus, the spring will be relatively long when the spacing between the first and the third pivot is relatively small, as a result of which the device will provide a relatively small counterweight. When the spacing between the first and the third pivot is increased, the spacing between the second and the third pivot will be reduced. As a result, the spring will be compressed. The greater spacing between the first and the third pivot in conjunction with the compressed spring enables the device to provide a relatively large counterweight.
Yet another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that the first part is pivotally connected to a first end of an arm, which arm can be pivotly mounted on a wall with a second end remote from said first end.
The pivoted arm provides greater freedom of movement of the first part and the second part connected thereto with respect to the wall.